


【OS】How Do I Love Thee?

by Maniaaa



Series: 廣義人妻相對論 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: ABO，翔的前夫會對他施暴，這是一個從離婚以後展開的故事。





	【OS】How Do I Love Thee?

**Author's Note:**

> 1、ABO設定，架空現實  
> 2、S有前婚姻，是一個會施暴的Alpha，他們育有一子  
> 3、故事的時間軸拉了70年左右所以他們會老  
> 4、全文有1.3w+字，而且是第三人的第一人稱敘事  
> 5、很雷就對了啦qqqqq

# How Do I Love Thee?

 

 

 

 

　　我叫做櫻井幸（さち），櫻井就是那個櫻井，要用舊體的櫻。今年十歲。

　　不知道為什麼，爸爸他們給我取了一個像是女孩子的名字，從很小的時候，我就常常被老師誤以為是女生，我的姊姊茜（あかね）說，那是因為她想要妹妹，而爸爸卻給她生了個弟弟的關係。她像頭小獅子，喜歡擺姊姊的架子。

　　姊姊大我三歲，說話的時候會模仿爸爸的樣子，把我叫來叫去的，她長的高又跑得快，總是走在前面，做什麼都做得好，但是有什麼東西她都會先拿給我，如果只有一個，那她會全部給我或是分成一半，我喜歡姊姊，我一直都是她的跟屁蟲。

　　常常有初次見到我們的人說，姊姊和爸爸長得很像，他們都有大大的、明亮的眼睛，松鼠一樣的門牙，斜斜的肩膀，長長的腿，我也想和爸爸長得像。

　　「為什麼我和爸爸不像？」

　　「為什麼呢。」爸爸在給我們吹頭髮，他微微偏著頭，我可以看見他寬鬆衣領露出來的一道傷痕，那是一個咬痕，我每次想要碰碰看的時候，爸爸就會閃躲開來，說那已經不痛了，我才放心。

　　真的已經不痛了嗎？他摸摸我的後頸，摸摸我的眼尾，然後溫暖的手掌心貼上我的臉頰。

　　「因為你像他。」

　　爸爸一隻手放在我頭上，他身上的香味飄了下來，他悶悶地笑，說我們兩個他都愛，很愛很愛。

　　我的爸爸是Omega，我想那個意思是，爸爸的身體可以生寶寶，所以才有我和姊姊。姊姊有另一個爸爸，她叫他父親，是Alpha，一個月裡有兩個周末她都要去和她的另一個爸爸住，所以家裡只有我和爸爸兩個人，我們會出門去走走，姊姊有時候會向爸爸要求，說她不要去漂亮房子住，但是爸爸說，另一個爸爸會想她，另一邊的爺爺奶奶也會想她，她每次都要在車子前面拖拖拉拉好久才上車。

　　我沒有見過姊姊另一邊的家人，如果我好奇了，姊姊會說那裡根本就沒什麼。她有見過我的另一個爸爸，她叫他爹地，她很喜歡他送給她的一隻鯨魚布偶，她叫它香香，因為那是一頭抹香鯨。

　　我也有收到來自爹地的禮物，每年都有一個，放在用海藍色絲帶包起來的禮物盒子裡，是一罐情境香水*，附上了一張照片，背景在黃昏的時候，他在船上，高舉著釣竿，朝著我微笑，雙眼直視著鏡頭。

　　──將海風的味道帶給你。生日快樂，幸くん。

 

　　「爸爸？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我的另外一個爸爸，是不是已經不在了。」

　　「他當然還好好的。」爸爸說。他那雙會笑的眼睛凝視著我，好像因為我問的問題而覺得非常有趣。「他就在這個世界上的某個地方。」

　　他翻了翻放在他櫃子上的地球儀，那是一個藍色綠色錯落分布的圓滾滾球體，我的另一個爸爸就在這上面的某個地方。

　　「找到日本了，你看，我們就在這裡，東京。」

　　「好小喔──」

　　「他在這裡。」他的指尖戳戳地球儀的下半部，某個好大的洲的最下方。聽說這裡有企鵝哦，爸爸彎下腰去翻他那堆亂七八糟的雜誌和報紙，我看過企鵝了，我知道企鵝是什麼樣子，我是用有點生氣的語氣說的。

　　「如果他還活著。」我俯視著蹲在地上的爸爸。「為什麼都不來看我們？」

　　「為什麼呢？」他這次說話的時候沒有看著我，像在自言自語，他還在翻他的東西，有些灰塵就這樣飛了起來。我看見他揉了揉眼睛，他總是交代我們眼睛不舒服的時候不可以揉，不然就會得結膜炎之類的那種病，會很不舒服。

　　最後爸爸還是沒告訴我，為什麼我的另一個爸爸不來看我們。我想我們可能是被拋棄了，有一些Alpha，他們沒有責、責任感，會一直喜歡上不同的Omega。我覺得世界上最好的Omega就是爸爸，我五歲的時候想跟爸爸結婚，因為別人說爸爸已經「沒有結婚」了。

　　爸爸笑彎了腰，說我一定會遇到那個適合自己的人。可是我長大不想變成Alpha，也不想變成Omega，我只想快點長大，變成大人，就可以去很多很遠的地方，做什麼事情都可以。

　　姊姊老是擺出什麼都懂的樣子，她那天牽住爸爸兩隻手，害我在後面一路哭著回家。姊姊說至少我的另一個爸爸是個好人，她不喜歡她的那個爸爸。他們真正分開的時候，她明明都還不會說話，一定也沒有記憶，因為我看過另一個爸爸抱著我的照片，但我一點印象都沒有。

　　爸爸說我那個時候還太小。

　　現在我已經長大了，爸爸應該把事情都告訴我，讓我決定之後該怎麼辦，我不要什麼都不知道。

　　「你們很快就會見面了。」爸爸站了起來，他背著光，光從落地窗透進客廳裡，我站在爸爸留給我的一片溫柔的陰影裡，只要朝他伸出雙臂，他就會湊過來抱抱我。

　　「我會喜歡他嗎？」

　　「我不曉得。」爸爸說。「但他很想你。」

 

　　我的另一個爸爸，特地從國外回來給我過生日，爸爸是這樣說的。不管那是不是真的，我們四個人，包含我的姊姊茜，一起去看櫻花和野餐，爸爸說他們約在這裡。

　　他早上不在家，我覺得他們已經見過面了，他用了香水，他最喜歡的那瓶，在出門之前，仔細地沾在他的耳後和手腕上，他垂著眼睛在看一早的報紙，沒穿他平常燙得一絲不苟的襯衫西服，又在鏡子前面站了很久，最後輕輕地闔上家裡的大門。

　　他的香味一直在玄關那裡，沒有散去。

　　姊姊知道今天要去賞花，我去她的房間叫她起床，和她說爸爸出門了的事情，她睡前就穿上她最喜歡的一件洋裝，結果弄皺了，她難過得要命。我們一直在家裡等，等到爸爸裝作若無其事地來叫醒我們。他開始給姊姊熨洋裝，姊姊從我後面跑過去，她說爸爸身上有香香的味道。

　　我的另一個爸爸，是一個Alpha。

　　我們抵達的時候，他就站在櫻花樹下，鋪好了野餐墊，便當也全都是他準備的，姊姊坐得離他比較近，他給姊姊倒飲料，叮嚀她要吃慢一點，然後又給爸爸倒飲料，熟練的樣子，好像我們是一個家庭一樣，我覺得喉嚨酸酸的，不想看著他，看著他就很奇怪。

　　「幸くん。」

　　我當作沒聽到。

　　「幸くん。」

　　我想要當作沒聽到。

　　「幸くん。」

　　我撲進他的懷裡。

　　他穿著一件灰色的毛呢外套，摸起來很像貓咪，他比我想像中要來得瘦，Alpha應該都是很強壯的，或是很高，我想像過很多次他和爸爸住在一起的樣子，他應該要比爸爸高，有一雙大手，可以同時把我們抱在一起。

　　但我的爸爸，另一個爸爸，他沒有比爸爸高，也沒有一雙大手，他的手很漂亮，摸起來乾乾軟軟的，沒有戴著戒指，有一個小小的傷痕，他說是被魚鉤劃到的。

　　「我小時候很常把自己弄傷，你也是嗎？」他問我。

　　我點了點頭，又搖了搖頭，不知道他想要的是什麼答案，又會不會因為我給錯了答案就又離開我和爸爸，再也不出現。

　　他笑著摸摸我的臉頰。他的眼尾在笑的時候會有皺紋，他看向爸爸的每個眼神，都帶著笑意。我覺得他很愛爸爸，爸爸也愛他，爸爸總是把他寄過來的那些明信片當成寶物收藏起來，他會一邊讀他們，一邊看後面的風景，有的時候我也會收到寫給我的，上面有屬於我另一個爸爸的字跡。

　　我看著他寫的字，好多好多張，想像他是一個怎麼樣的人，但再怎麼想像，都不能改變我覺得他拋棄了我們的這件事情。我想知道他是誰，有次我在電話旁邊聽見爸爸提到他，他說出了他的名字，我知道那一定對於爸爸來說是個特別的人，因為他唸出那三個音節的語氣，好像用盡了全力，很用力、很用力，才能把它說清楚。

　　我的另一個爸爸，我開始學著和姊姊一樣叫他爹地，他不在意我們怎麼叫他，就算叫名字也無所謂，他和我說過他的名字，さ、と、し，那三個爸爸唸起來好像要昏倒了的音節，他輕鬆地吐了出來，那是他的名字，當然啦，他一定說過很多次。

　　我們牽著手去散步，智牽著我，我牽著姊姊，姊姊牽著爸爸，如果時間可以一直停在這個時候就好了。我常常仰頭望著他，發現他也在看著我，他好優雅，好溫柔，我希望他可以愛著爸爸，再也不要離開我們。

　　我們後來還去了海洋博物館，智認識很多的魚，他甚至碰過它們、在他的船上遇見過它們，他在世界各地旅行，我覺得他是最了不起的人，最厲害的人，他可以給我仔細地講解那些魚，他說話的神情很認真，爸爸牽著姊姊，姊姊的注意力一直放在路人的身上，爸爸凝視著我們，他笑得很美。

　　在微弱的光線之中，偶爾透過寬廣的水池，我看見他們的倒影彼此相望，一直一直，像眼裡只有對方。

　　智和我們說了再見，他不和我們在同一站下車，我因為他的告別而嚎啕大哭，哭得爸爸必須帶著我們下車，讓我們好好冷靜一下。可是我冷靜不了，我的另一個爸爸要離開我了，我冷靜不了。

 

　　一個星期後，智出現在家裡，他坐在沙發上，朝我招招手，要我過去坐他旁邊。他說他從今天開始就要和我們一起生活了，在他和我說話的時候，我一直在偷瞄爸爸的表情，他側過身體，坐在智的另外一邊，發現我在看他，他眨了眨眼睛，給我一個微笑。

　　我拉著智去參觀家裡，他抿著嘴，低低地笑，也不放開被我牽住的手，爸爸對我們投以無奈的眼神，但我知道他很開心。

　　我給爹地看他寄給我的情境香水，他問我最喜歡哪一瓶，我說我最喜歡今年收到的那罐海洋味道的，他說他也是，這些情境香水原來都是他自己做的，他說因為氣味是很重要的一件事情。每個月爸爸都會收到包裹，裡面也是一罐一罐的東西，我覺得那是情境香水，這樣……爸爸就有一大堆情境香水*。

　　「你喜歡爸爸嗎？」我問他。

　　「喜歡。」他回答得毫不遲疑。

　　「那、那你有沒有愛他？」

　　「我愛他。」他說。「我知道我虧欠你們很多，幸くん。我不能在你們身邊。」

　　他聽起來很無奈又無助，好像是他不得不這麼做，他身不由己。

　　「我和你爸爸，很小的時候就認識了。不過比你現在大一點，那個時候他很瘦小，拉著一個很大的行李箱……」

　　他在我的床緣坐下來，我坐在他的旁邊，大概是不安地在前後踢腿。

　　「那為什麼你們不結婚？」

　　「因為──」智垂下眼睛，勾起嘴角，他一定是嘗試著要微笑，但他笑不出來。「我們是彼此都不會去想要和對方談戀愛的關係。」

　　「可是沒有戀愛，爸爸也和姊姊的另一個爸爸結婚了。」

　　「你這麼說也對。我不擅長解釋一件事情，而你太擅長問問題了。」他說。「我一直以為你爸爸應該是個Alpha，或是Beta。他從來沒有和我們說實話，他可能以為，他永遠都不會被發現。他說他轉化的時候已經太晚了，一切都上了軌道，他別無選擇。」

　　「但是欺瞞是不能被允許的，我必須負起責任。」

 

　　「嗯……但是，如果是爸爸做錯事情，為什麼是你要負、負責？」

 

　　智沒有回答我的問題，他站了起來，我不想要他又離開我們。

　　我可能又哭了，所以他緊抱住我，我可以聞到他身上的味道，那和香水或是爸爸身上的那種不一樣，他聞起來像冬天裡的雪松，有股冰冷的、蒼白的、雪的味道。

 

　　那年的冬天，我的妹妹出生了，她好小好小，爸爸說我剛被生出來的時候也是這樣，眼睛泡泡的，像是金魚。我們輪流抱抱她，她笑得很甜。

　　茜帶我回家，餐桌上已經有爹地煮好的晚餐，他在病房和爸爸待在一起，還有葵（あおい），我妹妹的名字，我第一次聽到這個名字的時候，以為她的名字是藍色，和姊姊的「茜」都是顏色，只有我一個人跟他們都不一樣，那不公平。

　　我們吃光了桌上的飯菜。隔天抱著葵回來的，只有爸爸一個人。

 

＊

 

　　茜今年從大學畢業了，再三年就要輪到我。

　　我和爸爸都去參加了她的畢業典禮，她一直都那麼擅長運動，最後還成為了畢業學生代表，自從中學時轉化為Alpha以後，她就是足球場上最亮眼的那個人，她的朋友們都很喜歡她，我也很喜歡她，她已經用她四年來在學的好成績申請到她很中意的學校，開始期盼自己未來的新生活。

　　爸爸一整天的眼睛一直濕潤潤的，我幾乎從未看過他哭泣，或許他會落淚，只是從來不會被我們看見。今天他和茜擁抱的時候，吸了一下鼻子，我以為他要潰堤了，還好葵就在旁邊，她馬上也湊上去抱了爸爸一下，真是機靈，她一直都是我們三個人裡面心思最細膩的那個。

　　葵小我十歲，今年十歲，和我有同一個父親。畢業典禮結束以後，茜和同學還有教授去吃飯，葵被阿姨順路帶回爺爺奶奶家，她要在那裡度過她的周末。而爸爸和我，我們什麼預定都沒有，很少會有這種情況，所以我提議一起去吃一間我常去的餐廳，在我的大學附近，離茜的學校有一大段距離，但爸爸一向喜歡美食，他絕不會拒絕。

　　已經是中年人的爸爸，對我來說，歲月並沒有帶走他太多的年輕，他的容貌就和我小時候的印象一樣，只是現在有時候讀起東西要戴上老花眼鏡，他曾經以他的視力為傲，茜和我都遺傳到他的好視力，葵從小就戴眼鏡，她可能太常在沒開燈的房裡畫畫了，早就和她說過不要那樣，可是她固執得要命，都聽不進去。

　　他也會以我為傲嗎？我望向爸爸，他坐在我的旁邊，公車搖搖晃晃，他的眼神一直很明亮，然後他發現我在看他。

　　「怎麼啦？」

　　「沒事。」我搖了搖頭。「只是在想，很久沒有一起吃過飯了。」

　　「是啊。」爸爸嘆了口氣，他說他很愧疚，他生下葵之後，有段時間為了恢復工作，把自己的日程排得很緊湊，要成為一個自由記者不是輕鬆的事情，他必須犧牲掉一些照顧我們的時間，他不是那麼需要一份工作帶來的薪水，金錢運用自由的年輕Omega是很少見的，我的爸爸是其中一個，他和我們解釋過，他從十幾歲就有收入，持續了好幾個年頭，所以後來也不至於經濟拮据，但他需要工作，讓他神采奕奕。

　　車子開到了海邊，我們在一個小站下車，正是黃昏時候，夕陽撞上了海平面，碎出一地廣袤的金黃。爸爸把被海風吹亂的頭髮塞到耳後，他翻出的手腕和耳朵，讓我想起他準備去見我父親的那天。

　　「我不敢想像這幾年來你有多辛苦。」

　　我突然感性氾濫，在爸爸吃他最喜歡的貝類的時候，沒頭沒尾地就對著他這樣說，還差點哭了出來，我的確是哭了出來，因為爸爸伸長了手來揩拭我的眼淚。

　　「還是和小時候一樣愛哭，都沒有變過。」他放下筷子。「把你們養大，不是理所當然的嗎。」

　　他真的不覺得自己有多麼偉大。

 

　　爸爸一直站在我們的身後。對於資質平庸，沒有才能還會口吃的我，他鼓勵我多去嘗試，我決心要做的事情，他也不允許我輕易放棄，在這方面嚴格得不得了。

　　我記得我在中學的時候，因為很想要什麼東西，記不清楚了，可能是個遊戲或是最新的手機，他覺得我可以好好分配自己的時間，所以毫不猶豫地買給我，結果我整個禮拜都躲在房間裡，甚至連晚飯也不下來吃，我用叛逆期當成藉口，染了金髮穿了臍環什麼的他完全不當一回事，可是我在他面前摔了手機，他就瞬間理智斷線一樣，把我修理了一頓。

　　「我真不敢相信我也會做出這種事情。」他按著自己的額頭，說他工作得要死要活努力賺的錢不准我這麼不珍惜（情況太混亂了我不確定我聽到了什麼），要我自己想辦法去修好，必須得修好，我哭得要命，最後是茜拿去修好的，她說幸好那不比泡水機嚴重。

 

　　「有這種事情嗎？我都忘記了。」

　　爸爸想裝作不知道，但他記憶力一直都很好，我們都清楚。

 

＊

 

　　葵去唸了藝術大學，她原本有好多選擇，但她說這是她的夢想，她是我們三個裡面最聰明也最有毅力的那個。

　　茜在國外找到了工作，我們都進入職場以後，感情反而又更好了，她才告訴我，她從上中學以後就沒怎麼和她的父親那邊聯絡過，她發現他們分開的原因是因為她父親的暴力傾向和控制欲，她曾經因此失去了一個將要出生的妹妹，他以為她的父親是一個體面儒雅的男人，像普通的年輕官員那樣，社會的菁英，那些她因為太小還不能完全明白的事情，後來影響了她的很多決定。

　　對於我的父親和爸爸之間，她是怎麼想的呢？茜訥訥地說，她覺得他們應該可以得到幸福，但不知道為什麼就沒有。

　　我常和她聊天，我們從小就是最好的朋友，她老說她剛到國外的時候很寂寞，爸爸去看過她，對她過生活的能力感到不信任，她的房間亂糟糟，不擅長下廚，不知道能不能餵飽自己。但現在她過得很好，雖然還是討厭冬天，她一出門就下暴雪，我覺得茜很可憐。

　　我已經快要三十歲了，早就搬出家裡，在一家上市公司上班，普通的上班族，社會的螺絲釘，唯一的成就就是交了女朋友，她是Omega，前幾天向她求了婚，我的心臟在等待答案的時候都快要爆炸了，還好她答應了，而且我們很快就要迎來我們的第一個孩子，我從沒有過這麼幸福的感覺。

　　現在家裡只剩下葵，和爸爸。

　　我那個總是不在我們身邊，無名也無實的父親，用對待我的那一套繼續對他的小女兒，每一年都給她寄生日禮物，附上一張卡片，讓我們知道他還活著，還活著，但是不願意讓我們見他。他在爸爸生下葵的那天又離開了，這次也一樣，無聲無息，我曾經嚮往著擁有雙親，後來是爸爸一個人，把所有的工作都做了，一直都是他和爺爺奶奶在照顧我們。

　　爸爸最近開始考慮要搬家，他不想麻煩任何兒女，葵給我發了訊息，不發在家族群組裡面，因為她覺得爸爸一定會婉拒，我也這麼覺得，現在我按響家裡的對講機，等了一會兒爸爸才放我進去，地上都是紙箱子，蜿蜿蜒蜒一條全是路障。

　　爸爸在他的房間裡打包他自己的東西，我知道那幾箱一定會特別重，一堆泛黃的書報雜誌，還有一些他從來不告訴我那是什麼東西的東西，我走進他的房間，像我小時候要跟他撒嬌一樣，我突然想起了好多以前的事情，怕自己會落淚，就使勁吞進喉嚨裡。

　　他坐在椅子上，抬起頭來看我，摘下了老花眼鏡。他已經有了不少白頭髮，但我覺得很好看，他一直是，我心目中見過最好看的人。

　　他手上拿著的那些，全都是我父親寄來的明信片。

　　「如果我是你，就會把他們全都丟掉。」

　　「怎麼可以。」

　　他一張一張地讀了過去，手指夾著紙片，在我過來之前，他大概開過窗讓菸味全都逸散出去，我不記得在我小的時候他會抽菸，我們一起抽過，那應該是前幾年才有的事。

　　爸爸的身上，有太多我不知道的事情了。譬如大概在我十歲的時候，我的夢想是成為海洋生物學家，每次看電視的時候，如果魚君出現了的話，我就很想要魚君頭上那頂帽子，或者我只是想要帽子，記不太清楚了。

　　爸爸說他見過魚君，他不只說過這次，還有很多別的人，我全都覺得他在騙人。他有時候會說，他真的有，但他有時候又會說，好啦好啦開玩笑的，所以我從來不曉得是真是假。

　　「聽說你要結婚了。」爸爸說。他打斷了我腦中的一堆亂七八糟回憶，是啊，我大概一臉侷促，還蹲下來手忙腳亂地要幫忙整理，看起來就像是個被新婚在即沖昏頭的傻小子。

　　爸爸抿著嘴在笑，他送給我一罐情境香水，「冬日森林的味道」，又是情境香水，我的一堆情境香水都快蒸發光了。

 

　　我的爸爸只倉促地過一次婚，對象他甚至見都沒有見過，就算是三十多年前，也很難想像會發生這種事情吧。對方對於這種突如其來的婚姻也沒有好臉色，我猜這是在父母的支配之下有的婚姻，只是我不知道怎麼會那麼急。他們一結婚沒多久，爸爸就懷上了姊姊，生下姊姊沒多久，又懷上下一個孩子，幸好他們後來分開了。

　　和那個Alpha分開之後，他就沒有再和誰進入穩定的關係。茜身為姊姊，她知道得多，也更敏銳，她發現爸爸偶爾會奔赴一些約會，她管那叫做Dating，因為那和約會又不太一樣，茜說，爸爸不會和他們在一起，因為他不放心。

　　「妳是說，那個Alpha可能會對、對我們不好嗎？」

　　「我又沒說一定會是Alpha。而且爸爸說，我們的心情才是最重要的。」

　　那他的心情呢？我時常在想，當時覺得這樣真是太好了，我們四個人，爸爸和我們三個在一起，這樣就很幸福了的我，是不是一個極端自私的孩子。對我來說，美好的家庭願景如果不是這樣，那麼就是加上我的親生父親，他是一個我小時候在畫圖時會猶豫要不要加上去的男人，直到現在，我也不確定我能不能接受他。

　　「他可以給你寫這種朋友也會寫的明信片，卻不肯留在這裡。」我說。

　　「有些人天生比較適合自由自在地活著。」爸爸說。

　　「如果是我，要我和自己的Omega分開一個月我就會發瘋。」

　　「分開是我提議的。」爸爸說。「一直都是。」

　　爸爸起身朝我走了過來，他也坐在地上，我感覺那對他的腰部和髖部不是很好，又拉了一塊墊子過來讓他坐。

　　「幸くん最貼心了。」他笑著說。「我想告訴你一些事情。」

　　

＊

 

　　一大早被佑介和俊介吵吵鬧鬧的聲音弄醒來，一個八歲的小鬼和五歲的小鬼，正在我的身上搗亂，小咲進來把他們又拖又抱地帶了出去。

　　我們吃了早餐，送他們去上學，接著我送小咲去上班，今天沒有一起出門，我向公司請了假，準備要去爸爸那裡看看他怎麼樣，雖然有葵在和他作伴，我還是不太放心，他上次在散步的時候踩空滑倒，骨盆受了傷，醫生說生育過的男性Omega骨盆比任何人都還要脆弱，他好一段時間都沒辦法自在行走了，一定悶得要命。

　　爸爸臥病在床的消息被茜知道了，她吵著要放棄在那邊的工作回日本來，但被爸爸大力婉拒，她只好每天追著葵問爸爸的情況，關於這件事情，其實葵瞞著我和茜連絡上了那個人，聽說當時他正在西伯利亞，每一次我得知他的消息，他都在不同的地方。

　　我不曉得他的職業，他的習慣，他的一切對我來說都陌生得不得了，我很難想起我們曾經有過一年是住在一起的，在我下課之後，他帶著我去海洋博物館，我說我長大了想當海洋學家，他彎著眼睛在笑，說好啊，幸くん，這樣我們以後就一起出海吧。

　　海洋博物館裡開得毫不節制的冷氣、從水裡氤氳開來，散在我腳邊的光線、他的溫暖手心，他垂落下來，凝視著我的目光，又出現在我的眼前。

　　他些微落後於我，任我牽著他往哪裡去都可以，我們的腳步相併，他始終望著我，我從前不曉得為什麼他可以認識那麼多人，他們看見他的時候，會露出疑惑的，或者驚訝的表情，而他只是碰碰我的肩膀，專注地望著那些穿梭在深深池子裡的魚。

　　我沒有告訴他，我大部分的時候，都是在看我們的倒影。

　　「我決定了。」我仰起頭對他說。「我每一年都要在這裡過生日！」

　　他蹲了下來，我看見他的眼睛裡有我的臉，亮亮的，暗暗的，他在微笑，他說好，那都是他根本實現不了的約定，我在開滿櫻花的街道上奔走起來，眼前一片模糊，直到我終於進了爸爸家裡的玄關，在那邊脫我的鞋子，我還是覺得氣惱，我已經是別人的父親，啊，我已經是個父親，我卻還是像個孩子一樣，受困在我的童年與過去裡。

　　「答應我一件事情好嗎？」他說。「答應我，連著我的份一起，好好照顧你爸爸。」

　　我答應他了。他凝視著我，最後一次，牽起了我的手，我們去看了企鵝。

 

　　「爸──你在嗎？」

　　「來了來了。」他從裡面朝著外面喊，我聽見他赤腳在地上走動的聲音，還有另外一個人也在，那不是葵，葵和我提過她下午有個約會，早就出門了。

　　我放下了手裡的東西，其實我只帶了手機和鑰匙出門，叮叮咚咚撞在鞋櫃上，一盆彎彎的花，金黃色的花瓣掉了好幾片下來，我順手把它們捏進手心，想著等會兒要丟進垃圾桶裡。

　　爸爸扶著牆壁走了過來，他已經可以站起來走動，我很訝異，他也看得出來，他坐了下來，茶几上放著吃到一半的羊羹，我要吃的話可以自己切。

　　「他們怎麼樣了？」他問我。

　　還不就是老樣子。「小咲還在學校教書，她討厭做行政事務，每次都拖到要回家繼續弄，不過她又捨不得那些學生。佑介和俊介整天打打鬧鬧，上次弄破了盤子，被罰站了一個小時。」

　　爸爸把羊羹推到我面前。然後那個人，我的親生父親也走了過來，我們的視線相交在一起。多少次，有多少次我想像中的家裡面有他，可是這三十幾年來，他們各自分離，爸爸只會讀信、讀信，或是聽他寄來的那些錄音檔，摸著那些根本碰不著人的照片，我發覺他從沒說過他愛著這個叫做大野智的人，至少在我們面前。

　　我和大野さん，對著彼此點了下頭。他安靜地在爸爸的身邊坐了下來，給我們倒了茶，其實只是加了香草的水。然後他走進院子裡，我只能看見他背光的身影。他縮著身體，有點駝背，拿著澆花器，水管拉得長長的，他看起來比我記憶中的更要瘦小，或者只是因為我長大了，再也不是以前那個哭鼻子小鬼。

　　我和爸爸聊了很多，他一直都那麼願意傾聽我的煩惱，而且能給我最適合的建議，他是我人生的導師，我最愛的爸爸。

　　爸爸從我手上接過我的手機，他的手背和手指已經有點起皺了。我給他看裡面好多好多的相片，小咲和佑介一起準備自然作業，俊介在旁邊搗亂，還有俊介剛學會騎腳踏車那天摔跤的嚎啕大哭照，有些早就傳給他看過了，就像是溫習，他笑得露出了牙齒，問我記不記得學騎腳踏車的時候。

　　我怎麼可能忘記。那天風好大，茜穿著一件裙子，她以為可以漂漂亮亮地見證弟弟學會騎腳踏車，但到最後她狼狽得不得了，只能坐在長椅上，看さとし──我總愛大喊他的名字，さとし──我的聲音在風中破開，爹地扶著我的椅子後面，爸爸拉著我的握把那裡，他們跑啊跑，然後同時放開，我就一路滑行。

　　「兄さん！兄さん！」爸爸催著爹地快點把相機拿出來。他很少會像我一樣說出大野さん的名字，而是稱呼他兄さん。大野さん叫他「翔ちゃん」，小翔、小翔，小翔。

　　無論過了多久，我仍然能清晰想起他的語氣，他一聲一聲喚著爸爸的樣子，他哀傷的眼神，和那個我意外撞見的，他們在夕陽裡的短暫親吻。

 

　　「你有想要和我說的事情嗎？」我問爸爸。爸爸悶悶地呼了一口氣，他的雙手絞在一起，讓我感覺他好像是個少年，一個青澀的、拘謹的少年，他的臉色很好，紅潤潤的，紅到耳廓那裡，沒有我以為的蒼白，而且他可以起身步行，雖然需要一點攙扶，但在我父親的支持下，他復健得很好。

　　葵連絡上大野さん，她告訴他爸爸現在出了一點狀況，並沒有說得很詳細，但他馬上回到日本來，隔天就出現在爸爸的家門前，爸爸搬過家，他也找得到，爸爸家裡的擺設和以前都不一樣，連我都找不到爸爸要的東西，但他都知道。

　　「我想結婚了。」爸爸說。「和你爸爸。他的保險受益人會是我的名字，我們可以互相幫對方的手術同意書簽名，然後我會葬進他們家的墳墓裡。」

　　「怎麼啦？」他伸出手搖了搖我。「不開心？」

　　「沒。」我揉了揉眼睛，又想起爸爸叮嚀過我們別揉眼睛。「你才不、不會那麼早就那個。」

　　「我只是覺得，如果這一切能夠早個幾年就好了。」

　　「現在正是時候。」爸爸的臉上有少見的難掩激動。「正是時候，幸くん。」

　　我一路緊繃著的臉放鬆了下來，爸爸追問我到底同不同意，我怎麼可能會反對，我不曉得，我的心裡亂成一片，但是如果這是爸爸想要的，而他過了這些漫長的年頭，終於等到了這刻，我只會無條件支持他的決定。

　　後來我在附近的轉角遇見了葵，葵看起來什麼都知道了，她是個小背叛者，早就和茜策劃了這一切，最後要我來劃下一個句點，她們覺得在這件事情上最介意的人就是我了，她們不想要我難過，但我和大野さん之間，其實比她們想像的還要單純得多。

 

　　婚禮當天爸爸穿著一身白色西裝，他披上了頭紗，頭紗好長，是純白色的，有一部份已經和他灰白色的頭髮揉合在一起。佑介和俊介扶著他的頭紗，他們慢慢地走上了紅毯，在家人和朋友還有鮮花的簇擁之下，爸爸身邊站著他的母親，我的奶奶，代替自己的丈夫來完成這個職責。她挽著爸爸的手，要把他交給一個Alpha，我看見她抬起頭，在他耳邊不知道說了什麼，然後他的臉上，就有了自然的紅暈。

　　紅毯的彼端是大野さん，我發現他望著我，對著我輕輕地微笑，當我反應過來的時候，他已經抽回了目光，全心全意望著爸爸，那樣子溫柔的眼神，就像眼裡盛裝著全世界。

　　我的眼眶濕潤，突然想要哭泣，強烈的幸福感讓我一時恍惚，我想起好多事情，又好像什麼都沒想起。小咲伸手過來抱抱我，她說已經有一個人在哭了，要我別湊熱鬧。

　　那是我第一次見到爸爸的淚水，他的眼眶和鼻尖都沒有發紅，看起來不像在哭，但他的臉頰濕淋淋的，在他們要親吻彼此之前，大野さん一直在替他抹去眼淚。

　　

＊

 

　　收到俊介大老遠寄來的明信片，已經是冬天的事情了。他在夏天的時候加入了一個劇團，俊介早早就找到了自己發展的方向，現在是音樂劇的演員，他天生有副好歌喉和絕佳的韻律感，我和小咲都沒有被發掘出那種天分，我想他說不定是從我的爸爸們那裡繼承了這種才能，前陣子他邀請我們去看戲，謝幕之後小咲太感動了，哭了整整五分鐘。

　　我和小咲結縭至今快要滿三十年了，日子就像或靜或急的流水，一晃眼就過去了那麼多年，今年剛退休的我，決心之後的時間都要和妻子一起悠哉度過，我們開始著手安排行程，在瀏覽那些旅遊書籍的時候，我總是不受控制地，從書上那些風景名勝照片想到我父親寄來的明信片。

　　他們結婚以來，一直過著恬靜平淡的日子。偶爾爸爸家裡會被佑介俊介吵鬧二人組弄得雞犬不寧，他們在週末的時候就喜歡去蹭他們的祖父，後來這兩個傢伙都長大了，佑介去當了海洋生物學家，他和高中同學談了十幾年的戀愛，談到同學都變同事了，才步入禮堂，我可愛的孫女隔年就出生了，現在不時也愛去我爸爸那邊湊熱鬧。

　　自從我的兩個爸爸開始過起兩人世界，葵就識相地搬了出去，因此遇見了她現在的未婚妻，她們談了一段曲折離奇的戀愛，過了好久好久才終於確定要和對方走下去。茜帶著她的男友回到日本，他們現在住在爸爸的附近。

　　爸爸前幾天突然陷入昏迷的事情，是茜告訴我的。為了去照顧爸爸，我取消了機票和行程，小咲也陪著我回去，在爸爸的病榻之前，我才知道這是他年輕時候使用抑制劑積存的毛病，現在變成了嚴重的，將要奪去他性命的腺體病症。

　　爸爸的記憶力一向很好，但他現在卻以為我和小咲還沒結婚。我握住他細瘦的手，話語全都梗在舌根，我本來就有口吃的毛病，如今卻是更不知道該說些什麼才好。

　　大野さん，我的父親，我爸爸的Alpha走了進來。我們聊天，我們考慮爸爸的未來，我們在這個時候，面對著此生唯一，不可被取代的人，我的爸爸，他的愛人，我們變成了一對切切實實的父子。

　　「要是你一直陪在他身邊的話，他應該不會需要使用這麼多抑制劑。」

　　「我很抱歉。」大野さん凝望著我，他讓我不自在地想要移開視線，但我這次必須控制我自己，我不再是那個小男孩了。

　　「我應該要早點發現。」他愧疚地說。

 

　　我和小咲在這裡待上了半個月左右，爸爸的症狀看起來好轉不少，他不喜歡臥床，我們幾個兒女為他們請了看護，但大野さん更傾向於自己照顧他，他照顧得很好，我從來沒看過爸爸那麼幸福，又毫不掩飾，他的雙眼一直望著大野さん，一刻也不肯移開。

　　大野さん把照顧爸爸的起居視為理所當然，他自己患有風溼和一些上了年紀會有的慢性病，腿腳不是很靈便，走路慢慢的，彎著背，姿態卻如同我記憶中的一樣優雅，像在跳舞。

　　有一天爸爸的房裡只有我們兩個人，我和爸爸。爸爸坐在床上，枕頭撐住了他的腰部，他看起來氣色很好，我聞到他身上有股香味，他最愛的那罐香水，他又重新擦了起來，像他準備再一次陷入戀愛。在他的眼裡，我仍然是那個幸くん，他的記憶多半停留在我剛要結婚不久的那段時間，我不禁會想，或許是他想要時間停在那裡，或許他覺得那段時間對他來說意義重大。

　　「幸くん。」他握住我的手。「你要幫我把箱子搬出去的話，可以再等一下嗎？我還想再整理一下這些明信片。」

　　「你慢慢整理吧，爸爸。」

　　「好啊。」爸爸笑了出來。「這些其實都是我想去的地方，是他代替我去了那些地方，我耽誤了他的時間……」

　　「……我覺得很累了。」爸爸說。「我想休息一下。」

　　「那我去找大野さん進來好嗎？」我傾身緊握住他的手。「我幫你去找你的Alpha過來。」

　　「太好了，那就謝謝你了。」爸爸緩緩躺了下來。他那雙美麗的眼睛裡，不知道為什麼盈滿了淚水。

　　我突然感覺到身體一輕，頭腦發脹，竟然就這樣哭了出來。我啊，一個都當別人祖父的老頭子了，追隨著我的爸爸們，也步入了老年期，你的孩子六十幾歲了，爸爸，我在你的身邊還是哭得像個孩子一樣，眼淚亂七八糟地流得滿臉都是，爸爸用他的袖子，輕輕地劃過我的臉頰，替我抹抹淚水，他的手沒有力氣，不能一直抬在那裡。

　　小咲撫摩著我的後背，我們一直陪伴在爸爸和父親的身邊，那是一個漫長的夜晚，街道很安靜，燈光過了午夜之後變得熹微，陰雨綿綿，到了早上的時候雨終於停了，空氣透徹而濕潤，小咲去把窗戶打開，讓第一陣微風和晨曦一起透入室內。

　　大野さん把從他手裡落下的，爸爸的手放了回去，再次緊握起來。他坐在他的床邊，整夜從未闔眼，喃喃念著他深愛的，我爸爸的名字，一次又一次，他也知道或許就是今天了，爸爸的手腕沾染著那瓶香水的味道，他聞起來就和以前一樣，這是我父親喜歡的味道吧，我突然明白過來。

　　我和小咲忙碌起來，聯絡了茜和葵，還有好多的家人，在感覺到悲傷以前，我們的生活被忙碌填滿，喪禮來得很快，我在那裡見到了很多人，能想像的和不能想像的，原來在我結婚之前，爸爸說要告訴我的事情，從來都是真的。

　　我認識了他的朋友和同事，感覺這些年來心裡某處的空白，被刷上了新的色彩。

 

　　喪禮結束後的一個月，我的父親一直在整理爸爸留下來的物品，我陪伴著他，這是我們從未有過的親近時光，他是個風趣的人，而且他還是喜歡釣魚，我們三不五時就一起去海釣，直到他的老症狀又復發，不能下床為止。

　　從他臥床到回天乏術之間，只有短短的一周。病魔對他很仁慈，他也已經疲於和病痛在床上拉扯，同樣也是夜晚，那天我不在他的身邊，他出了院，打算把房子裡面的一些桌椅換個位置，我們約好了如果天氣好的話就這麼做，隔天的天氣確實很好，看護傳了訊息給我，請我和葵還有茜快點回家裡一趟。

　　我開車過去，大老遠就下車跑了起來，跑了又走，走了又跑，才到達爸爸的家。

　　一推開門走進玄關，我就聞見了一股熟悉的香味，那是爸爸最喜歡的香水。茜和葵說他們沒有聞到，那會是我的幻覺嗎？

　　爸爸，或是你想要告訴我什麼事情？

 

　　我們把父親葬到爸爸的旁邊，他們沉睡在同一個地方。我接續著父親的工作，整理他們兩個人的遺物，滿滿的明信片和錄音帶，父親用的是很久以前的錄音設備，簡單的東西不容易壞，一個手心那麼大的錄音機陪伴他四處旅行，最後全都寄回我爸爸這裡。

　　我注意到有一捲帶子被放在播音器裡面。

　　一按下撥放鍵，帶子開始旋轉，我蹲坐在爸爸的書房裡，某個我父親曾經坐著，埋頭整理這些東西的地方，不曉得要多久才能聽完這些。

　　「翔ちゃん，我的面前有一大片雪山，從左邊到右邊都是白色的，你怎麼會想來這裡，這裡好冷。」

　　他笑得軟嚅，聲音聽起來在發抖，真的很冷的樣子。

　　「一直在這樣、白茫茫的地方走下去，眼睛不戴上護目鏡是絕對不行的呢。」

　　「我好害怕，翔ちゃん。」

　　「原來一個人面對命運是這種感覺。」

　　我停下了錄音帶，小咲從外面走了進來，她手上拿著一罐情境香水，上面寫著「我愛你」。

 

 

　　我愛你？我愛你。我有多麼、多麼愛你。

　　在我每一個呼吸、微笑、眼淚裡。在我全部的生命裡。*

 

　　如果神祇允許，在我死後，還要更加愛你。*

 

 

 

 

 

　　全文完

 

 

 

＊情境香水：設定上是一種可以保存環境氣味的氣味散發瓶

 

＊這裡幸看見在包裹裡，他誤以為是情境香水的東西，其實是智君寄去的Alpha信息素，舒緩熱潮期用，製造方法跟氣味發散瓶一樣。所以在後面翔君臥病在床的時候，幸對智君的指責說他沒有陪伴在自己的Omega身邊，其實是對智君的誤會，但他沒有辯駁。

　　

＊兩句摘自

How Do I Love Thee一詩末兩句

＂I love thee with the breath,Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.＂

 

－ Elizabeth Barrett Browning


End file.
